TSPP Drabbles
by Child of Severus
Summary: A series of drabbles involving the lives and relationship between Peter Parker and Tony Stark. Time Lines vary. Rating G-R.
1. In the Office

**Disclaimer/AN: ** Spider-Man/Ironman, Tony Stark/Peter Parker belongs to Marvel. I found this last night in an old email I sent to a friend of mine. This scene was suppose to be in a fic before my first two Tony/Peter fics but since I thought this piece was lost, I had to start again from scratch. When I re-read this I thought it would work out better as a drabble, so here it is! I might add more drabbles later, just to get the creative juices going.

"You did something to me," Peter said in a breathless tone and pinned the older man against the wall behind the large oak desk, "something subliminal; I don't know what, but you did." he accused staring deeply into Tony's eyes, "Hah," Peter chuckled as a dangerous flash seemed to gleam across the eyes of the other man who by far had said nothing to confirm or deny that he did something to reduce the amazing Spider-Man into this possessed, sexual creature.

"Get off me Parker," Tony growled, if there was one thing people were not allowed to do to Tony Stark, it was to tie him down; lover or otherwise.

"Or what?" Peter challenged then as soon as the words were out of his mouth he shot two white sticky webbings from his wrists one on either side of Tony's hands. The fingers coated in thick pearl colored webbing.

"This stuff is gross," Tony remarked with a frown, his nose wrinkled with disgust as he tried to wiggle his fingers but to no avail.

"That's all you've got to say?" Peter looked amused now and then leaned forward, his lips hovering over Tony's then he continued to speak, "I bet I can get you to say all sorts of naughty things..." capturing the other's lips, Peter began to unbutton and remove any hint of clothing away from his captive given he couldn't completely discard the cloths for he had the other trapped by the webbings, so Peter allowed let the clothes to hang. It didn't really matter so long as Peter could touch the hotness of the skin and the coolness of the arc reactor. Its pale blue glow shone between them.

Peter slowly pulled away to have a look as well as a touch. One long thin finger traced half a circle on the left side of the reactor, it's cold metal sent goosebumps all over him, a sensual tingle he had yet to feel with Tony since they had begun their little- whatever you want to call it- let's say _affair_.

"I think I know how you make me get down on my knees Tony," he whispered and bit his lower lip in front of him, "you hypnotized me." there came that slow teasing adorable smile Tony loved seeing on Peter's face. Damn. The kid was a fast learner. But this restriction thing _sucks_!

"With my eyes?" Tony asked looking confused, Peter continued to smile and shook his head, his hand reaching for the still trapped cock in those $500 slacks, "Your cock."

Tony closed his eyes and moaned, his head lolled and rested on the bicep of his left arm, his breathing coming in soft smooth pants while Peter continued to rub him to erection. Peter hastily removed the slacks along with the boxers to pool at Tony's still shoed feet. In the office? Dirty boy.

Before Tony could even mention it, Peter had already begun to strip off his own clothing, those amazing blue eyes of his never once left the other's. Then that incredible body was staring right in front of him. In his fucking office! Peter walked forward kissed him once more and lowered himself onto his knees to suck on his cock.

The enveloping warmth that greeted him caused his hips to roll forward lazily, Peter had to hold him down and looked up, his head shook and his mouth hummed that Tony should not be moving at all right now. Tony however, glared down at Peter, who popped him carefully out of his mouth; that impish little smile reappeared on his face again.

"Want to fuck me now, Tony? I bet you do."

"Lube, left drawer." was all he said, his glare never faded. Peter obediently walked over; his ass exposed and looked perfect for a good spanking. Tony would get him after this that was a promise. The young man returned now uncapping the tube and coated his fingers then rubbed them into his palms; one hand stroked and pumped the cock, while the other coated his own tight hole.

It was after this that Peter surprised him; it seemed now a day the younger man was full of surprises. Peter placed on foot on the wall behind Tony, as did the other so it looked like he was squatting right in front of him without so much as a look that he was about to fall on his back. His hands now slipped behind the small gaps over Tony's arms and rested flat against the wall as well. In this pose Peter looked more like his spider counterpart, limber lad.

They were face to face when Peter lowered himself over Tony's cock, the thick head pressed slowly in, breaching the tight pucker sucking him in deeply. Peter moaned in satisfaction of being filled and began to rock his hips. Slowly at first pausing every now and then from the sharp bite of the pain then he began to pump faster and harder until Peter was moaning loudly and tosses his head back. Tony now rocked his hips in time with Peter's downward thrust making Peter cry out his name.

"Mr Stark?" came the voice from his receptionist, "Are you alr-aaaaaaiiiiieeee!" she had started to open the door when Peter looked over his shoulder, raised one arm and shot a wad of webbing against the hard wood door. The girl shrieked when the door slammed with such force.

At this angle Tony was able to brush that sweet spot inside Peter that made him sing with satisfied moans and babbles. Soon after he came between their bodies some splattered on their lower abdomen and chest, Tony wasn't that far himself.

Peter curled his arms around Tony's shoulders, his thighs pressed against the hips. Taking deep breaths he looked up kissing Tony's parted pink lips, "I'd do anything for you, I hope you know?" was all he said and climbed slowly off to prevent from in injuring the both of them.

"Yeah," Tony grumbled once he was free from his restraints and watched Peter getting dressed, "I know."

…


	2. The First Time

**Disclaimer/AN: **Spider-Man/Ironman, Tony Stark/Peter Parker belongs to Marvel. Peter's POV over his and Tony's relationship.

* * *

I don't exactly remember when the first time was, but for some reason it always feels like the first time. It's been that way exactly a year after my internship at Stark Industries. I had gotten the job through Dr. Connors actually; it seems that he and Mr. Stark are old associates or something and the job didn't really require much field work or construction, just desk work. From what I had understood when Doc Connors mentioned it to me, it was only supposed to be a summer job Simple calculations to be exact, something that it seemed a man like Tony Stark needed in his company. To be honest, I didn't think he notices anything but he does. He's like God; he knows _everything_ that goes on in his building.

When it happened I didn't realize how late it was and he offered to drive me home. Me, the college intern to be taken home by one of the richest men in, I would think, the world! I politely declined, it was really nice of him to offer but I couldn't impose. He stared at me.

"You've got a nice mouth," he said with a very charming smile that did something to me and I couldn't help but blush.

"Erm," I said feeling my face getting hot, "Thank you, sir."

"Tell me, how far do you live from here—" he gestured at me for me to say my name.

"Peter, sir," I said and lowered my eyes, his stare was intense, "Peter Parker."

"Peter," he nods and wore a friendly smile, but his eyes… there was something in them that I couldn't place.

I had told him where I lived and his eyebrows shot up, "That's a pretty long ways off from here, how do you plan on getting back all by yourself? Do you have a car?"

I blushed again and I suddenly felt so juvenile, "No sir, a bicycle,"

"A bicycle!" he sounded very amused he even chuckled, "Oh come on Peter there's nothing to be ashamed about." His hand was placed gently on my shoulder and when I looked up he seemed closer than ever. His eyes were so brown; Tony Stark was a very attractive man.

I can't remember what happened after that, all I knew was that his lips were on mine and I didn't mind it at all.

...


End file.
